Also Known as Melody the Human
by SammyStardust
Summary: In which a memory-less Meowth and timid, yet passionate Skitty team up as explorers, and turn out to be heroes. Kind of. A Mystery Dungeon novelization with a twist.


Thunder crashed up in the dark night sky. "Melody! Where are you!" shrieked a concerned voice. "Melody! Can you hear me?" the voice called again. "Melody! I'm over here!" The voice was tired and desperate. "Are you okay?" Suddenly, a huge burst of lightning and thunder crashed in the sky, sending the voice back into the ocean. "Melody…" The voice called weakly one last time.

"Today's the day!" Blake thought. "I'm finally going to join Wigglytuff's guild! I don't even know why I was so scared last time. Must be because I got my precious treasure with me." Blake sighed and looked down at the slab of stone with a strange pattern at his paws. He took one last deep breath and stepped forward onto a grate in front of the guild building. Out of nowhere, the loudest voice he had ever heard boomed though the grate.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" It screamed.

"The footprint is Skitty's! The footprint is Skitty's!" A different, more high-pitched voice yelled.

"Yikes!" yelped Blake. He quickly stepped off the grate and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Er… never mind, Loudred. It's gone now."

Blake ran down the guild stairs, down the dirt path, and on to the warm sand of the beach. He sat down to catch his breath. "I was not expecting that." he sighed. "I guess I really am a coward" Looking up into the sky, he noticed that the Krabby were blowing bubbles. The bubbles flew around in the air, reflecting the light of the setting sun. Blake couldn't help but smile. Going to the beach always cheered him up. Still, it wasn't easy to forget what just happened. "Why do I always have to act like a coward," he grumbled to himself. "I could be a world famous explorer if I worked up the courage to join the guild!" Sighing, he walked down the beach, feeling the sand on his paws. Suddenly, he noticed something. "Yikes!" He exclaimed, looking down at the unconscious figure on the beach. He nudged the figure and yelled, "Hey! Are you okay? Wake up!" The figure stirred, blinked its eyes, and looked up at Blake.

"Ugh, where am I?" It asked.

"On the beach by Treasure Town!" Blake replied.

"Treasure Town? I don't think I've ever heard of it. Blake was shocked. Treasure Town was one of the most well-known towns around.

"Well, where are you from?" He asked.

"I-I don't really remember," Come to think of it, she didn't really remember much of anything.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Blake hopefully.

"Well, I remember my name, and I remember that I'm a human" Blake looked at her, confused.

"You're not a human!" he exclaimed, "You're a normal looking Meowth!" The Meowth quickly turned he head to the ocean, hoping to see a nineteen year old human girl looking back at her. Instead, she saw a Meowth.

"Ack! You're right! I turned into a Meowth!" Blake looked at her, confused. Then giggled.

"You're a little odd, but I believe you." The Meowth looked at him skeptically.

"You do?" She asked. Blake laughed.

"Stranger things have happened." The two pokémon smiled at each other.

"Hey kid!" Startled, Blake and the Meowth turned around. Facing them were three pokémon, a Koffing and a Zubat, both angry. "Hand over the treasure," the Koffing yelled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Blake whimpered. Rolling his eyes, the Koffing shoved Blake into the ground and snatched the stone from his hands.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you talking about having treasure."

"That stone is my treasure!" Blake cried. "It means everything to me!" Zubat groaned.

"Damn kid, when you said treasure, I thought you meant it." Koffing said. "This thing's a hunk'a junk." Koffing examined the stone once again. "You know, we might be able to get something for this crap. Allow me to take it off your hands."

"Stop!" The Meowth cried. "Why are you doing this?" Koffing looked at her condescendingly.

"Pardon me little lady. Allow me to introduce ourselves. The name's Koffing. That brute over there's my buddy Zubat. We're Team Skull, and we like to, er, help folk with their over-crowded inventories."

"Thieves more like," Blake yelled, finally able to get up. Blake was visibly shaking, but tried to sound tough. "Give me my treasure back, or I'll… er, I'll-" Before Blake could finish his sentence, he broke under Koffing's glare. Koffing and Zubat snickered and flew into the Beach Cave.

"Coward."

The Meowth ran over to Blake. "Are you okay?" She yelled, helping him up off the sand. Blake looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Please," he begged. "I have to get that stone back, but I can't do it alone. Please help me." The Meowth looked at him. She was afraid, memory-less, didn't necessarily want to fight two thieves for a slab of rock. Still, this pokémon had been nothing but nice to her. She couldn't really turn him down.

"Okay," The Meowth said. "I'll help you." Blake's face lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he cried. "You won't regret this!" And so, the two cat pokémon made their way into Beach Cave.

Getting though Beach Cave wasn't hard for them; however, it was tiring. Not to mention the fact that both of them were a little scared to face Koffing and Zubat again. Still, they kept trudging forward though the cave. Suddenly, they saw a sandy beach up ahead, and who else was sitting on the beach but Koffing and Zubat. Koffing smirked. "Get a load'a this, Zubat" he sneered. "These two kiddies followed us. What ever shall we do?"

"Well, Koffy," Zubat began, "Don't act so unsure. Just hit 'em" Koffing rolled his beady eyes.

"You're one helluva genius, Zubat." Glaring at the two cats in front of them, the thieves attacked. Koffing oozed noxious gas into the air, and Zubat used his wings to push it towards them. Without thinking twice, the Meowth leap into the air, pushing Koffing to the ground and scratching his face. Blake followed suit with Zubat. Koffing and Zubat froze in shock. Using all the strength they could muster, Blake and the Meowth pinned the two thieves to the ground.

"N-now," Blake began, "w-where is my treasure?" Koffing and Zubat looked at each other. Clearing his throat, Zubat began to speak.

"Well, since ya asked so nicely, we'll give it back." He was visibly shaking and talking as fast as a Deoxys. (Speed form, of course.)

Koffing rolled his eyes at Zubat's fear, but didn't object. "The only reason you kids beat us is boss ain't here." Koffing snapped. "Let's go, Zubat." And with that, Koffing and Zubat hurried out of the cave. Out of breath, Blake turned to the Meowth.

"Come on. We'd better get out of here."


End file.
